


Fly Away, I Won't Love You Any Less...

by Hayden_IsTrying



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up Talk, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Cute Ending, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Fluff and Angst, Good Deceit Sanders, Insecure Deceit Sanders, M/M, Past Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Romance, Smitten Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayden_IsTrying/pseuds/Hayden_IsTrying
Summary: Roman is about to get on a plane to leave his old life behind forever. His boyfriend doesn't love him anymore and his best friend is too busy for him unless he's mid-breakdown, so what real reason does he have to stay behind and wallow in self-pity. Will Roman really leave everything behind without a second glance or will his decision shock Ethan into making a quick decision to save their relationship.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Fly Away, I Won't Love You Any Less...

Over the time that Roman had been sitting in the airport, all of the surrounding babble of chatter, carts rolling by and many other miscellaneous noises had all faded into one. He had his small frame curled up on a chair as he stared out at the bustling room.

People rushed by, dragging bags or children or both towards chairs or cafés or their assigned gates. Roman’s flight wasn’t going to be there for hours yet. He’d gotten there a few hours early, wanting to get away from his own… _unfortunate_ circumstances and then discovered that his flight was delayed, so he’d been there since three am for literally nothing. Well, nothing except running away.

Being in that house only made it so much worse. He was everywhere, memories of him, pictures of him, even a few of his things were still at Roman’s apartment and as another aeroplane passed over the airport, Roman shifted in his seat. This chair was incredibly uncomfortable and while he was hungry, he didn’t have much of an appetite… Being hungry and dehydrated at least gave him something to think about that wasn’t _him_

Roman sighed, letting his mind wander back to the evening before. His eyes closed as it felt like all he could see was those dark eyes that usually brought him so much joy filled with fury.

_“look, Ro, just fuck off, I don’t want to talk to you!”_

He’d spoken without a trace of the patience and fondness that he usually spoke to Roman with and the smaller man couldn’t help but pay some mind to the little voice that told him he’d really fucked up this time.

Roman felt tears brimming at his eyes and shivered as burning droplets slipped their way from his cheeks, rolling over his lips and down his chin to leave a salty twang and a line of irritated skin in its wake. At that moment, he felt more helpless than he ever had before as a piercing glare from the love of his life flashed once again across his irises.

It was that same gaze that had made him stumble out of the house and down the sidewalk to Virgil’s. That same gaze that had deprived him of the little sleep that he could have had a small chance of getting.

He didn’t really know why he decided to go there of all places looking back at it, but guessed that it had something to do with safety and wanting to be reassured. At the moment, he hadn’t thought of how it might anger what was already an insecure Ethan further.

Virgil had been dating Ethan for a matter of months before they broke it off last year after a really big fight. Funnily enough, the topic of the fight being the very same topic that had resulted in Roman’s finding himself on Virgil’s doorstep.

When Ethan had found out that Roman and Virgil were friends, he really wasn’t best pleased, but didn’t mention it since he didn’t want to come off as controlling. Of course, Roman could do whatever he liked, he did anyway. Whether you said he could or not didn’t seem to come into the equation.

However, the thing neither Roman nor Ethan could wrap their heads around was how they’d gotten here. They had always been a very dramatic couple, but they’d never fought like this before. Roman was dramatic and outspoken and Ethan took his time with Roman and had always been very tolerant of his dramatics, so they worked pretty well because it balanced out in their own chaotic way.

Or at least… It _used to_ …

So, here he was… Psyching himself up to get on a flight to Central New York and start a new job there. He’d been offered almost double his current pay and it really was an amazing offer, but he didn’t plan to take it. After a call, he’d been asked to _‘just think about it?’_ and after reluctantly agreeing, he’d called back the agency not even a week later.

He’d only declined for his own want to stay with Ethan. Of course, he didn’t know that, but the idea of long-distance and possibly losing him to it for a job that might not even work out didn’t seem like such a great offer from where he was standing last week, bit now? Well, he didn’t have anything to lose.

With a blocked number, now labelled “Ethan” instead of the far more humorous “sexy snake man.” that it had been before, he was all set. His flight was leaving soon, he’d be okay, he could do this…

Of course, just as he was supposed to be getting ready to line up, he spaced out, so he ended up right towards the back. Great, he’d been here for four hours for literally nothing. He sighed softly, walking over and getting in line just as he heard his name be called.

“Roman?! Roman!?” the voice called and he turned to see him. He looked exhausted and had thrown a leather jacket over a tank top and pajama pants.

“Wait- Ethan what the hell are you doing here?” Roman asked, heading over to his mess of a boyfriend who was panting heavily. “and why are you so out of breath?”

“Oh, I’m sorry Roman, can you not observe that I’m clearly built for the Olympics?” he said, standing up straight and swallowing when he saw Roman staring him down.

“Okay, okay, yes, I’m here for a reason…” he sighed, looking up at him as he chewed his lip. “I’m sorry, Roman… I… I was out of line, you didn’t do anything wrong… I was just so insecure and when you went out and I came back to an empty house, I just felt like you… Like you’d replaced me, which was so stupid…” he sighed, looking up at him with a heavy look in his eyes. “I’m sorry, Ro…”

Roman sighed, closing his eyes for a few seconds before he rubbed his face with his hand. “I’m not staying…” he said firmly. “I’ve accepted the job offer and I don’t intend on coming back. I’m sorry, Ethan, you had your chance,” he commented, crossing his arms.

Ethan seemed lost for a few seconds before he shook himself. “fuck it, what’s the worst that could happen.” he muttered under his breath.

“Ro, wait…” Ethan pleaded, taking his hand and making immediate eye contact with Roman who sighed deeply and then spoke himself.

“Don’t call me that. Not anymore plea-” Roman began, but was quickly cut off by a statement so daring by his boyfriend, considering he was usually reluctant to take risks.

“What if I came with you?”

“Wha- you would? Are you sure?” Roman asked, looking completely uncertain.

“Roman, I wore pajamas and a leather jacket in public for you without my makeup… Of course, I’m sure.” he muttered, linking his fingers with Roman’s.

Roman’s eyes softened and he shifted where he was standing, wrapping his arms around Ethan’s neck and kissing him deeply, his soft lips dancing the tango in a monochromatic room. “Alright then. You want to come with me, let’s go, come on.”

“Ah… Well, you see. I wanted this to be really romantic and everything, but I could only get a flight for Wednesday…” he said sheepishly.

Roman smiled, shaking his head fondly. “Alright then, see you in a week, my chaotic cicisbeo.” he smiled, kissing him again before leaving with a wink.

_“What have i gotten myself into?”_


End file.
